


Really Random Oneshots and Headcanons

by mondostan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondostan/pseuds/mondostan
Summary: This will be mostly rarepairs that I like. I’ll add when I feel like it or see what people think.
Relationships: Gokuhara Gonta & Oowada Mondo, Gokuhara Gonta/Tanaka Gundham, Gokuwada, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya, Komeada Nagito/Togami Byakuya/Oma Kokichi, Mondo/Gonta, Oowada Mondo & Soda Kazuichi, Oowada Mondo & Tanaka Gundham, Oowada Mondo/Tanaka Gundham, Shinguji Korekiyo & Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind & Shinguji Korekiyo, Sonia Nevermind/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	1. Gokuwada Headcanons

• Mondo is the awkward tsundere boy, Gonta is the blissfully ignorant but affectionate one.  
• Definitely members of the Protect Mikan/Cancel Hiyoko squad.  
• Mondo starts to develop feelings for Gonta after seeing how innocent, sweet, caring, and gentlemanly he is. He admires Gonta’s masculinity and physique.  
• Mondo’s crush on Gonta is very obvious, lots of blushing and random yelling. He doesn’t want to admit it at first.  
• After some encouragement from friends, Mondo would propose to Gonta.  
• Gonta wouldn’t notice Mondo’s painfully obvious crush on him at first.  
• Gonta would start to develop feelings for Mondo after they start to hangout more.  
• Gonta thinks Mondo is a true gentleman, and wants to learn from him.  
• Both love animals, would definitely get a bunch of small doggies.  
• Gonta introduces Mondo to his forest family, and they get along right away.  
• Would definitely go on a lot of double dates with Gundham and Sonia.  
• Mondo doesn’t care about bugs at first, but he starts to get interested when Gonta introduces them to him. He low-key thinks butterflies are cute.  
• Mondo takes Gonta on rides on his motorcycle, mainly to go hunt for butterflies.  
• Gonta likes to carry Mondo bridal style, and give piggybacks.  
• Mondo calls Gonta “Big guy,” “Big Puppy,” and “Big Dog.”  
• Gonta calls “My Gentleman.”  
• Gonta mainly gives the most hugs. Mondo doesn’t do hugs in public at first, but he eventually gets used to it.  
• Mondo would sometimes dress for formally and comb his hair to impress Gonta with a more “gentlemanly” look.  
• Mondo likes the way Gonta’s hair smells.  
• Mondo would also get Gonta a matching Crazy Diamond Jacket.  
• Gonta may join the gang, if they did more “gentlemenly” activities like community service.  
• Gonta puts flowers on Mondo’s motorcycle. Even though that isn’t really his “manly” style, Mondo would still ride around with them to show his appreciation.  
• Gonta helps Mondo get over his brother’s death.  
• They both like to help Chihiro with training.  
• Both really like snuggling and cuddling, but Mondo tries to hide it.  
• Mondo likes to fall asleep on Gonta’s shoulders. Or his lap. He ain’t picky.  
• Will protect each other.  
• Watch the Bee Movie together. A lot.  
• Love watching JoJo’s.  
• I will die for this ship. : )


	2. Korekiyo x Sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is came from an idea for an angst one shot for Sonia and Korekiyo I got from some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incest and some violence

Sonia wasn’t sure how she got into this mess...  
She didn’t expect to end the day trapped in the storage closet with a katana to her neck at Hope’s Peak Academy at midnight. She and Angie were stuck at schools for hours finishing a sculpture of a hero from Novoselic folklore for Art Class. Angie had to leave about an hour ago, so Sonia worked on the finishing touches.   
Hope’s Peak was a very large school, so being alone there so late at night would be rather scary. I think I’ll be fine, Sonia thought to herself, I’ll only be here for an hour, I doubt anything could go wrong.  
Just as she was about to leave, she bumped into a strange tall man as she turned the corner out of the classroom. “Hello Miss Sonia,” said a creepy, slithery voice.  
“Oh, hello Korekiyo! What are you doing here so late?” Sonia replied cheerfully. The strange, creepy anthropologist was actually a good friend of her’s. His knowledge about all the different cultures and folktales of the world fascinated her. She loves to learn from and listen to him talk, he had a strange elegance about his method of storytelling. He liked to question her about her own country as well, and even helped her pick the idea for the school project she and Angie did.  
“I seemed to have forgotten something important in the kendo lab, so I came to get it,” he replied.  
“You came this late at night just to get that? Was it something that couldn’t wait until morning?”  
“Absolutely not!” Korekiyo hissed, “This item was given to me by my beloved sister, I should not have even let it out of my sight!”  
“It’s ok Korekiyo! Maybe I can help you find it! The kendo lab is in the direction of the exit anyway,” Sonia replied sympathetically. “What exactly are you looking for?”  
“A katana. A red and gold katana. It’s very....beautiful, like all gifts from my sister,” Korekiyo replied.  
“Um ok! Let’s go!” Sonia grabbed Korekiyo’s hand and began running down the hall with him. She noticed that from the way Korekiyo always talked about his sister that he seemed to be really close to her. She sometimes felt a little uneasy about the whole thing, but she just assumed it was Korekiyo being Korekiyo. Most of her friends thought he was a creepy weirdo, but she like weirdos. They were interesting. She was also friends with Gundham after all.   
The lone pair entered the dark dojo. Sonia turned on the dim, yellow lantern. The dojo normally relied on sunlight for its lighting, but since it was so late at night the lantern was all they could rely on. The lantern cast ominous shadows on the benches, targets, uniform stands, and decorations. But Sonia was with Korekiyo, a friend she trusted, she’ll be fine. And as a woman with occult interests, she kinda liked the strange aesthetic.  
“Ok, Kiyo, do you know where you last left it?” Sonia asked.  
“I believe I left it near the uniform stands. I know I laid it against the wall when I was practicing with Peko and Taka...” he replied.  
“One of these days I wanna see you practice! I bet you look so cool wielding a sword, like a ninja or a samurai from an anime!” Sonia squealed, eyes sparking.  
“Maybe...Kukukukuku” Korekiyo chuckled, sounding rather sinister. Sonia couldn’t tell because of the mask and the dark, but a sly smile crept onto Korekiyo’s face.  
“Are you alright?” she asked, slightly concerned.  
“Yes, I am fine, Miss Sonia. Now let’s find that sword,” replied quietly.   
Sonia and Kiyo began peeking behind the mannequins, careful not to tip one of them over. Sonia wished she had a flashlight, but all they had was that dim lantern and her phone was nearly dead. The two searched quietly. Sonia looked over at Kiyo. He was so intelligent and cultured and had an almost feminine-like elegance. An elegance rivaling that of a princess like her self. She also wondered why he always wore that mask. Kiyo had very handsome features and piercing yellow eyes, so she felt that he would be beautiful under that mask. Why would a man who loved the beauty of humanity hide the beauty in his face?  
“Kiyo?”  
“Yes Miss Sonia?”  
“Must you always wear that mask? I-I don’t think you need to hide your face.”  
“The mask stays,” Kiyo said sternly, placing his hand onto his face. “It was made by my beloved sister.”  
“I don’t think she would mind if you took off the mask, even for just a little bit....”  
“The. Mask. Stays. End of the story,” Kiyo replied coldly.   
Sonia dropped the subject and kept on looking. She peeked behind the 4th mannequin she looked at and saw something long with bright red accents. She carefully grabbed it.  
“I found the katana, Kiyo!” she exclaimed, holding it gently in her hands. “I’ve never seen such a beautiful sword in my life!”  
“Thank you for finding it, Miss Sonia,” Kiyo replied, taking it back and giving a slight bow. “You have no idea how happy I am to have found it.”  
“Your welcome! Truly magnificent!” Sonia exclaimed, eyes sparking again. “Well I shall take me leave, I ended up staying at school way longer than I thought I would L.O.L! Farewell Korekiyo!”  
“Farewell...” Korekiyo replied quietly.  
Sonia turned and began to walk out of the room. Suddenly a strong arm tightly wrapped around her body and a bony, bandaged hand covered her mouth before she could scream. She was dragged back into the dojo and thrown against the wall into the large storage closet. She fell into a crumpled heat on the floor. Before she could recover, Korekiyo brought the small lantern into the room, locked the door, and pressed the now drawn katana to her throat.  
“K-Kiyo?” Sonia said shaking with fright.   
“It’s a good thing no one is left here,” Kiyo chucked. “Now I can send you to sister easily without any interruptions, and I can make sure no one finds your body...”  
“W-What are you talking about?” asked the frightened princess, tears welling up in her eyes, “I thought you and I were friends?!”  
“My beloved sister died of an illness without making a single friend. So I intend to send her 100 wonderful girls to be her friends. Congratulations! You are worthy of her friendship!”  
“W-what? This is not ok! Why must you do this?”  
“Well you are about to die. I suppose I could explain it to you, Miss Sonia,” Kiyo replied with a dangerous tone. He bent down to her eye level, keeping the katana dangerously close to her neck.  
“My sister and I were in love! Such pure, beautiful, powerful love! I don’t care what the others say! I will always love her no matter what! She was everything to me! Everything!”  
“But...but that’s....horrible...” Sonia whispered.  
“She will always mean everything to me, Sonia!” Kiyo yelled, bringing the sword closer to her neck. “And when I finished gathering 100 friends, I will join her again in the afterlife!”  
“She is dead Kiyo! You cannot kill people and hope they will be friends with her! That’s wrong! She is gone now!”  
“SILENCE!” Kiyo roared with an insane look on his face.  
Sonia screamed as he slammed his other hand against the wall, the katana was cutting into her neck now. “Our relationship transcends death! You’ll see!”  
“Kiyo! Please, you can’t do this!” Sonia sobbed, “Don’t you realize how cruel this is!? You are insane! Your sister is dead! She just can’t make friends with the souls of people you’ve murdered!”  
Kiyo laughed hysterically. “Your pain and sorrow! Your humanity is so beautiful! I shall reveal all your beauty for my sister to appreciate!”  
“Kiyo Stop! What about all the times we had together? What about our friendship?”  
“Compared to the love I have with my sister, they are nothing!” he exclaimed.  
“I-is that true? What about all the times we ate together? Told each other stories? Went on that trip to my home country that one time? Is it all meaningless to you? I-I really care about you Kiyo, I cannot allow this pattern of behavior to continue! You were my best friend!”  
Kiyo brought back the katana a short distance, appearing to have second thoughts.   
“I know losing your sister must have been rough, but this cannot happen! Killing people is evil! And incest... it’s just not good Kiyo!”  
“I will do ANYTHING for her! ANYTHING! I would kill everyone in this damned SCHOOL for her! I. LOVE. HER!” he roared.  
“Would she ever do something like that for you?!” Sonia sobbed.  
Kiyo stopped and looked at Sonia, seemingly hesitant. Sonia continued.  
“Kiyo, it seems like the hold your sister has on you is very strong, too strong. It sounds like she was controlling you, not truly loving you...”  
“Shut up....” Korekiyo whispered.   
“This isn’t love that you feel for your sister, this is a terrible obsession!”  
“Shut up...”  
“She was taking advantage of your affection to exert control over you Kiyo!”  
“Shut up...!”  
“She doesn’t really care for you Kiyo! This isn’t love! You need to get rid of her control over you! She can’t control you while she is in the grave!”  
“Shut up...!”  
“You always talk about the beauty of love and humanity! But you never really had it for yourself! This was manipulation and obsession and abuse! You need someone to really love you!”  
“SHUT UP!!!!!”  
“I-I CAN SHOW YOU REAL LOVE KIYO!!!!” Sonia cried, as she gently placed her hand on Kiyo’s stressed, quivering face.  
“S-STOP THAT!” Kiyo smacked her hand away, grabbed it and slammed it against the wall. He presses the sword onto her neck hard, drawing some pink liquid. He was breathing very heavily.  
Sonia screamed. “Y-your hurting me...” she whimpered.  
“I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL SEND YOU TO MY LOVE!!!!” Kiyo screamed at the top of his lungs. Sonia braced herself for a gruesome death, but for some reason it didn’t come. She opened her eyes with a pleading look towards Kiyo. He looked like he was panicking. He was shaking, the grip on the sword was loosening. His eyes were wild yet unsure.  
Suddenly, the tall man threw the sword away and punched the wall next to her face. “GODDAMMIT, WHY CAN’T I KILL YOU!?” he yelled. Sonia stared at him in shock and fear. Is he taking pity on her? Will he spare her life?  
He got up and slammed his head against the wall, “WHY! CAN’T! I! KILL! HER!? SISTEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!”  
“Yes Korekiyo?” said a strange high pitched, somewhat feminine voice.  
Sonia looked up at Korekiyo, wondering where this new voice came from. Korekiyo had taken his mask off. His face was very beautiful, but his lips were covered in very red lipstick. He looked down at her and gave a small, creepy smile.  
“Calm down, dear brother. I’m here...”  
“W-What is going on?” Sonia asked, very confused.  
“I am Korekiyo’s sister. I think you and I will be great friends...” Korekiyo replied in a high-pitched yet sinister voice.  
Sonia was confused. “Is this like a split personality, like with Genocider Sho?” Sonia asked.  
“My spirit comes into my brother’s body whenever he needs me, sweetie,” the “sister” replied. “I entered his body when he was being welcomed into a village with ropes and whips and beautiful pain. Now we are always together....”  
“Korekiyo, this is a split personality caused by trauma! This isn’t your sister at all! She is dead and never coming back!” Sonia replied defiantly. “This is just clearer proof that she has way too much power over you!”   
The “sister”chuckled, “I can see why he chose you...” “She” gently grabbed her chin, “You are so wonderful that he is questioning his desire to kill you, but thankfully, I am here.”  
“G-get away from me! You are not real! Get out of my friend!” Sonia cried, slapping the hand away. “Kiyo I know you are in there! Only you can stop this!”  
“I’m afraid his love for me is far too strong, sweetie,” the sister replied, “I am the only one he cares about. I’m the only one he loves. He and I are meant to be...”  
“You’re delusional!” Sonia cried, getting up off the floor and stepping towards Korekiyo. “This personality is a figment of trauma, Kiyo! What she says if your own delusion! It isn’t real! Please Kiyo!”  
The “sister” picked up the sword. “My brother took a strong liking to you I see. I can’t wait to fully get to know you in the afterlife.”  
“STOP KIYO!” Sonia screamed. She was going to back away, but then she decided to do something far more risky. She ran up to a stunned Kiyo/sister and hugged him, sobbing.  
“I love you, Kiyo...” she whispered, “Please don’t do this to yourself... I can’t bear to see this abusive relationship continue to ruin you.... Let her go, Kiyo.”  
“Sonia...” Korekiyo said with his real voice. He looked like he was thinking for a second, and loosened his grip on the katana, then suddenly he became furious.  
“Brother what are you doing!? You need to kill her!?!?” the sister roared, strengthening her grip on the sword.   
“I-i can’t let you control me...anymore,” Kiyo said, panting heavily. He looked very weak.  
“That’s it Kiyo! You can fight her!” Sonia cheered.  
“No! Stop! You cannot stop our love! You cannot stop me!”  
“I...must....” Kiyo replied.  
“DO IT KIYO! I AM IN CONTROL! KILL HER NOW! I WANT HER!” the sister yelled raising the sword higher. The sister’s face was manic and angry, distorting Korekiyo’s beautiful face into something absolutely hideous.   
“Fight it Kiyo!” Sonia pleaded. Her fear exploded off of her face, but she had a shred of hope that Kiyo would pull through.   
“No sister! I cannot allow this anymore! This was never love!” Kiyo cried. He lowered the sword and pointed it towards himself.  
“Wait, what are you doing!?” Sonia and the sister cried, almost in unison. Both started to panic.  
Kiyo violently grabbed all his long, luscious hair that he had kept so well.  
“Stop it, brother! Stop! Don’t do this! I have loved you more than she ever can or would, and THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?” The sister tried to pull away, but Kiyo quickly regained control.  
“I’m sorry...” He then cut off his hair in one dramatic swoop.  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” the sister screamed one last time, causing Kiyo to drop to the floor and Sonia to rush to his aid.  
They didn’t say anything at first. They just hugged each other, violently sobbing and shaking. It was the most either of them have cried in a long time, or ever for that matter. Finally, Korekiyo spoke up.  
“I-i’m s-so s-sorry...” Korekiyo whispered. “I’m s-such a h-horrible person...’  
“Oh Kiyo...” Sonia said as she gently wiped away some of his tears.  
Korekiyo began to wipe away the lipstick from his face, revealing a pair of dainty, thin lips. “I should have listened to everyone. I should have known not to get romantic with her. I was s-so blind. But I distanced myself from all others. I became so dedicated to taking care of my sickly sister that I had fallen in love and became obsessed with her. She was clearly controlling me for her own ulterior motives, but I never cared. I kept lying to myself, telling myself that she loved me, truly, until I became delusional....” He began to sob even more, “I killed 84 people Sonia! 84 innocent, sweet girls! All for my dead sister! I had planned to kill 100! I WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!”  
Sonia cried more as well, rubbing Kiyo’s back gently as he shakes and coughed, soaking her shoulders with his eyes. Kiyo began to push her back and turned away from her, thoroughly ashamed of himself. “I’m worse than scum... I don’t deserve to be your friend.... I-i don’t even deserve to look at your face... or even to exist....”  
Sonia’s worst fears were coming true. Kiyo lifted the katana to his neck and braced himself for blood. Sonia grabbed the sword away from him and flung it across small room, away from both of them.  
“No Kiyo, that isn’t the way!” Sonia cried, hugging him.  
“Why do you care so much about me!?”  
“I’ve loved you for a long time Kiyo! Your knowledge and personality intrigued me! And I adored your friendship and stories! You are worth so much to me! Don’t let that woman end your life too!”  
“Sonia...I...”  
Sonia placed both her hands on his cheeks gently. “I love you, Kiyo...”she said. She leaned in to give him a sweet kiss, but Kiyo gently pushed her away.   
“I-I’m not emotionally ready for a relationship like that right now...” Kiyo whispered. “I love you as well, but I’m going to need help if I’m to love you the way you deserve.”  
Sonia was a bit disappointed, but knew this was the right thing for both of them. He planted a small kiss onto the back of her hand, and she returned with a kiss on the forehead.  
“Let’s get you some help, Kiyo.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Mondo x Gundham coming next. That one will be more cheerful.


	3. Mondo X Gundham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo and Gundham realize they have more in common than they initially thought.

Mondo was tuckered out. He had a long but satisfactory day at school and he was ready to rampage through the street with his motorcycle gang. He walked to where his motorcycle was parked and was about to rev up the engine when he heard a noise.  
“What the fuck was that?” he said to himself. It sounded like a very vapid squeaking. It sounded like it was coming from the bush that was next to the bike. The squeaking was very persistent. Mondo bent down and pushed away the branches.  
“Squeak!”  
Mondo was confronted with a very cute but very fat orange hamster! This was the last place Mondo expected to see one of these things.  
“You belong to that weird goth guy, right?” Mondo asked the hamster.  
“Squeak! Squeak!” the hamster hopped onto Mondo’s pompadour.  
“Hey Hey!” Mondo chuckled, as he pulled the hamster down and held him in his hands. He got up off of the ground.   
“Are you Cham-p or whatever? I always hear that weirdo call you guys strange names... Your the fat one so you must be Cham-p...”  
“Squeak!”  
“Well I guess your lost, little guy, but I got time to bring you back!”  
Mondo gently held the hamster in his hands and looked for Gundham. He knew who he was, but they never really talked. Gundham was a strange guy. He seemed to be kind of a loner, preferring his animals to people. He also liked to act like some sort of weird demon lord, which would put most people off anyway. Mondo didn’t really understand him at all. I’ll just give the guy his hamster back and get out, he said to himself, this won’t take long.  
Mondo walked down the hallways and suddenly heard a bear growl in one of the classrooms. He peaked into the room and saw Gundham feeding a large black bear.  
“Um, Gundham...?”  
“What, mortal?” a deep, slightly annoyed voice said. Gundham turned around.  
“I have one of your hamsters...” Mondo said, eyeing the bear rather nervously. The bear glared at him, but did nothing.  
“Kehehehe, Ah you have retrieved my most vicious, loyal servant! If you were able to tame the power of a Dark Deva of Destruction, the ursine rage of this large demon should not harm you!” Gundham said excitedly with a proud smile on his face.  
Mondo slowly walked into the room. “I was wondering where my servant had gone off too, I knew I last felt his evil aura outside, but only recently noticed his demonic essence was missing from my esteemed presence!” Gundham said.  
Mondo just looked at him blankly.  
“State your name mortal!” Gundham commanded.  
“Ummm, my name is Mondo Owada, nice to fuckin meetcha,” Mondo introduced.  
“Ah, so that is the name of the antihero with a cursed mark on his back! I have seen you roam the halls of this purgatory!”  
“Cursed mark, what...?” Mondo asked, “Oh you must be talking about my jacket!”  
“That mark you bear, Crazy Diamond...” Gundham said, observing the symbols on the back of Mondo’s jacket, “Its power differs from that of my own. Most interesting!”  
“Hell yeah! The Crazy Diamonds are the biggest biker gang in Japan!” Mondo said proudly. He never hesitated to brag about his beloved gang.  
“I suppose I should grant you with the honor of knowing my personage, for I see that your courage is great to even dare approach a Deva of Destruction unscathed!” Gundham crossed his arms and roared proudly. “You may call me... Gundham Tanaka, the Supreme Overlord of Ice! The Ultimate Breeder! Remember that name well, for it is the name that will one day rule the world! Fuhahahahah!” Gundham began boisterously laughing, like some sort of anime super villain.  
“Hell yeah, bro! I’ve seen you around. I don’t know what the fuck you talkin about half the time, but you got a good eye!” Mondo replied. Mondo approached him to try to shake his hand.  
“Stop right there, fiend!” Gundham yelled defensively, “If you value your life, you shall not come any closer!”  
“Huh?”  
“My flesh is poisoned and you must not touch me!” he replied with a scowl. “I will only touch those with an astral level equal to or higher than my own!”  
“You don’t like physical contact, huh?” Mondo interpreted.  
“Hmph, I see you understand...” Gundham replied turning away.  
“It seems you have a lot of pets,” Mondo said, attempting to change the subject.  
“Answer me this, antihero...” Gundham turned back to Mondo and forcefully pointed to him, “With what tribe have you made a pact? Answer me!”  
“What? Tribe? What the fuck are you talkin about!?”  
“Answer me now! Or I shall cast you into a watery grave!” Gundham yelled, glaring intensely at Mondo.  
“Hey, I don’t know what your fuckin saying, but I won’t let you intimidate me!” Mondo said, puffing out his chest and getting close to Gundham’s face. Gundham just glared back.  
“Oh wait you don’t like people in your personal space, sorry man...” Mondo said, backing down a bit. “Let me try to understand you... are you talking about a pet or something?”  
“If that is what you foolish mortals like to call them, then yes,” Gundham replied, crossing his arms, closing his eyes and acting rather indignant.  
“I used to have a dog.”  
“A dog, you say?” Gundham grinned.  
“Yeah, Chuck. A Maltese.”  
“Hmmmm. Describe this creature to me mortal!” Gundham said, rather enthusiastically.  
“He was real smart, man. He’d bring the newspaper in every morning for me. He’s then beg me to take him a a walk. He’d look at me with those big eyes and wiggle his little butt...”  
“Fuhahahahahahahah!” Gundham laughed maniacally. “You must introduce me to your demon immediately, antihero! Your Magic Essence is far higher than I initially thought!”  
Mondo looked down rather sadly. A single tear filled his left eye. He avoided Gundham’s eyes. Gundham quieted down a bit with concern. “What troubles you, mortal?”  
“H-he died when he was nine...” Mondo said, getting choked up. He clenched his fist. “Fuck! I don’t wanna remember this shit! This sucks! You shouldn’t look at me! You can’t see me like this...” Mondo, attempting to hold in his tears, placed Cham-p on a table and got ready to leave the room.  
“W-wait, mortal...” Gundham stammered, not expecting to see such an abrasive man so vulnerable, especially over an animal. Cham-p crawled back onto Mondo’s hand, and the other Devas hopped off of Gundham onto the table to join him.  
“W-why are your hamsters coming to me...?” Mondo asked, confused.  
“T-they sense an aura akin to mine when you loose a creature you have made a strong and deep pact with. Normally they would absolutely destroy, but in this situation they see fit to comfort you...”  
“That’s real sweet man...” Mondo replied. He wiped his eyes and picked up the Devas. He put one on each of his shoulders and one on his head. He cradled Cham-p in his hands. “Chuck was my baby boy man, he was my best friend when I was a kid. W-we were so close. I just get...emotional whenever I think about him. You’re an animal guy right? You understand?” Mondo couldn’t stop the tears welling up in his eyes.  
“I treasure every demon that comes into my care. After spending so much time taming them and caring for them, it does not get easier whenever one of them departs into the next life. I understand your feelings, mortal. The love you feel for this creature proves to me that you have extreme magical prowess,” Gundham said, barely over a whisper. Then out of nowhere, Gundham reached a hand out and wiped the tears from Mondo’s eyes. Mondo was startled.  
“Wha-why would you do that? I thought you didn’t like touching people?” Mondo asked.  
“You are not as impure as most and your astral levels are high enough for me to make a...small exception,” Gundham replied. His voice was a bit shakier than usual, and his face turned a very slight pink.  
“Squeak!” The orange and white hamster on Mondo’s shoulders snuggled his neck. He reached up and petted him. “What is this one’s name, Gundham?”  
“That one is San-D,” Gundham replied, “The grey and white one on your other shoulder is Jum-P, and the one on your armored crown of hair is Maga-Z!”  
“Your hamsters are really cool,” Mondo replied, “And...kinda...cute... Sorry I don’t really use the “term” cute a lot to describe things. Dammit...this is so awkward....” Mondo blushed a little.  
“Th-thank you...” Gundham stuttered, lifting his scarf up to hide his very pink face. He quickly recovered.  
“Come with me, mortal!” he demanded. He walked out of the room, with Mondo and the black bear close behind. Mondo noticed one of the clocks in the hallway. He was staying at school for way longer than he planned. This guy is cool though, he thought to himself, I can spare some more time. He eyed the bear warily, but the bear didn’t seem to pay much attention to him. He continued to follow Gundham, the the Devas holding onto Mondo tightly. They entered Gundham’s Ultimate lab, which almost looked like a mini zoo. However there were no cages at all. Most of the animals were domestic or small farm animals.   
“The mortals prevented me from bringing my tiger into this realm,” Gundham remarked indignantly. “However, I am sure there are some creatures to your liking. Sit here, mortal!” Gundham pointed to a white folding chair in front of a medium sized circular table. Mondo gently sat down and the Devas hopped onto the table. He continued to pet their soft fur.  
“What are we doin here, bro?” Mondo asked.  
“Kehehehehehe...” Gundham chuckled, “You shall find satisfaction soon, antihero!”  
Gundham snapped his fingers 3 times and suddenly, 3 small, fluffy puppies hopped out of nowhere. One of them was a white Maltese, the other was a spunky Yorkshire Terrier, and the other was very floofy Pomeranian. They all were yapping and clambering around Mondo’s feet, attempting to hop onto his lap.  
“Oh cool, my favorite breeds of dogs! You got good taste, dude!” Mondo said. “This one looks just like him!” He petted the Maltese.  
“You and I both know that one cannot possibly replace the loss of a creature that was particularly special to us, mortal,” Gundham said. Mondo looked down sadly. “But it is always refreshing to form a pact with another creature to help heal the wound that cuts deep into your heart. So, because your astral level is so high, I shall allow you to tame one of these beasts for yourself. But be forewarned! My beasts are vicious and will not fail to hypnotize you, due to your mortality. But I am confident your magical prowess shall suffice!”  
“R-really!? Damn, this is incredible, thanks bro! I’m lucky as shit!” Mondo cried excitedly. The Maltese succeeded in hopping onto Mondo’s lap and began aggressively licking Mondo’s face.  
“It seems this one fancies you the best,” Gundham said proudly, “It must sense that you have had a strong bond with a member of his specific tribe.”  
“I mean, I love all types of dogs, but this lil’ guy looks almost identical to Chuck,” Mondo replied, ruffling the hair of the hyper puppy as he licked his face. “Got any ideas for a name?”  
“Personally is would name him The Dark Lord Beezlebub, but you may want to pick something else...” Gundham said, picking up the Yorky and Pomeranian, setting them on his lap, and petting them.  
“I think I’ll name him Chucky. He reminds me of my old dog, but I wanna give him a slightly different name. Good boy...” Mondo patted the dog on the head, the dog continued to lick him.  
“So uh, Gundham, what is your family like?” Mondo asked, wondering how he got to be so strange.  
“My mother was an angel who fed me poison, and my father was a devil who remained out of my sight.”  
“So her cooking was bad or some shit?” Mondo asked, trying to interpret what he was saying.  
“She would weep if I did not eat, what was I to do?” Gundham lamented, “She put forth so much work to care for me on her own, making her cry would be an unforgivable sin.”  
“I feel ya, man. I was mainly raised to become strong by my brother, Daiya, and learned about respect for women from my mother. My father wasn’t really around either. My bro got me into the Crazy Diamonds.”  
“The tribe you lead which bears that cursed symbol on your back?” Gundham asked sternly.  
“Yeah, he was the leader of the Crazy Diamonds.”  
“Where is he now?”  
Mondo looked down. “I-i don’t really want to talk about it, bro. Too much pain.”  
“Then allow me to ease your pain, Mondo. I am willing to listen to whatever is on your heart.”  
“C-could you promise not to tell anyone?”  
“That is a promise I will readily keep. You can trust me. Breaking promises is beneath the Supreme Overlord of Ice.”  
“Well...this memory is rather hard to talk about,” Mondo said, in mental pain. “I-I wanted to prove myself to the gang and my bro. I wasn’t just Daiya’s lil bro, I wanted to prove how strong I was...” He slowly stroked Chucky’s hair with shaking hands. He closed his eyes and looked away from Gundham in shame. “I challenged him to a motorcycle race. I became reckless and sped into the wrong side of the rode. I was about to die, Gundham! A truck was coming right at me!”  
Mondo got real emotional, tears began to well up in his eyes again. The dog saw his pain and began to whimper, snuggling up to Mondo to comfort him. His voice got shaky.  
“But my, pushed me out of the way and took the blow...He-he...died in my arms....”  
Gundham closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Mondo continued, “As he died, he made me promise to never let the gang get broken up. So I became the new leader of the Crazy Diamonds gang. But the guilt of killing my only brother still fuckin haunts me to this day...dammit...” he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.  
Gundham was silent. “Every day I wish I had died in his place...I was so foolish...”  
“Don’t say that, mortal.”  
“What?” Mondo looked up at Gundham.  
“He preserved your life because he trusts you and cares for you. That and the promise you made to him gives your life more value.”  
“I know, still fuckin hurts, man...” Mondo said, avoiding eye contact. “You shouldn’t see me so emotional...Dammit why am I so emotional!”  
“It appears we both hide out true emotions behind a particular aura, but around the right creatures, it is good to let them free,” Gundham replied, “My Devas are perfect for that function, and I’m sure your minion will be as well...”  
Gundham then got up. Internally he was scared. He questioned what he was about to do, but he just did it anyway. He walked over and gave a gentle embrace to a stunned biker gang leader. He quickly pulled away, hiding his blush behind his face.  
“You are never to speak of this, mortal...”  
“Um, yeah. Th-thanks Gundham. That was...nice...” Mondo nervously scratched the back of his head. They just sat there awkwardly, not saying a word for a few minutes. Even the animals were quiet, just silently comforting their owners. Finally Gundham spoke.  
“It appears I have more in common with this mortal than I originally thought.”  
“Yeah, I feel like I can trust you.”  
“I noticed you have a strong trust with some of the other pathetic humans around here. A skill I have yet to master.”  
“You have issues trusting others?”  
“I prefer the company of my minions to mortals. Mortals will always betray you eventually. My minions are loyal to the very end. But you seem different, Mondo.”  
“How?”  
“You seem to take promises and trust seriously. It is torture to betray for you. That is indeed a rare trait. I could use you...”  
“My brother always thought me that a promise between men is very strong. Real men would always keep a promise.”  
“You trust other mortals to do so as well? Don’t you fear their inevitable betrayal?”  
“The members of my gang and close friends have my back, and would never betray me. Our bond is that strong.”  
“Hmmm, this ability to form a strong bond with humans is a strange power I have yet to master myself...” Gundham said to himself.  
“You need help making friends?”  
“I pondered upon finding more slaves and apprentices in this realm. But of course my atrocious aura would scare most mortals away.”  
Gundham looked thoughtful for a second, then shot up.  
“Mondo, stand up!”  
Mondo slowly got up, a little startled. “What is it, bro?”  
“Give me your hand!”  
“Um...ok...” he went in for a surprisingly firm handshake.  
“Fuhahahahahah! I command you to assist me with magical beast synthesis. Until this life ends you will remain at my side as my slave/manservant/sacrifice/housekeeper/friend!”  
“Sure I’ll be your fri-”  
“Servant!”  
“Uh servant, Gundham.”  
“Fuhahahahahahaha!” Gundham laughed maniacally. “Together we would go on a rampage for the Tanaka Empire! We would one day rule this world!”  
“Hell yeah!” Mondo replied. “And that’s a promise between men!”  
“And one more thing, Mondo!”  
“What?”  
“You must help find me more servants for the Tanaka empire!”  
“I’ll do that too bro!”  
“Th-thank you...” Gundham blushed. “Perhaps Cham-p picked you for a reason...”  
“Hmmmm?”  
“I never lose sight of my minions,” Gundham replied. “I sent Cham-p out on purpose to find me a mortal worthy of being my servant. He must have seen you as worthy...”  
“I guess so, you’re way cooler than I thought you were. I’m glad we could be bros!”  
“Kehehehehe, I look forward to unlocking your full magical potential! Maybe Chucky won’t be the only beast you are able to tame, Mondo! Soon you shall be taming fanged tigers!”  
“Hehe, we’ll see! Oh man, its real late! I was supposed to leave 2 hours ago!”  
“Then you must take to the streets on your haunted steed to join your tribe then! Farewell, mortal!”  
“Honestly, I’m glad I got to hang out, bro. I was surprised to see how much we had in common. Maybe sometime you could ride with me?”  
“Riding a metal demon stead terrorizing unsuspecting mortals? Fuhahahahahah! Fantastic idea, me and my Four Dark Devas of Destruction shall come with you immediately!”  
“Hell yeah!” Mondo exclaimed happily. The two boys ran out of Hope’s Peak Academy as the sun was about to set. They dropped Chucky off at Mondo’s dorm and then ran to Mondo’s motorcycle. Mondo got on and began to rev up the engine. Gundham sat behind him.  
“You’re gonna have to hold onto me if we’re gonna ride this thing? You good with that, bro?” Mondo turned around and asked.  
Gundham hesitated for a bit. His cheeks turned pink again and he pulled his scarf up to his face. “I-i believe your are strong enough to resist to poison of my touch for an extended period of time. My Devas will be safe within the magical barrier of my scarf. Have no fear!”  
“Alright man, here we go!” Mondo pulled out of the school and they rushed off into the sunset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope i wrote Gundham correctly


	4. Mondam Headcanons

• The “We’re kinda scary, but secretly love cute and fluffy animals” gang  
• Both boys are kinda shy in regards to romance.  
• Will be friends for a long time but will be scared to admit they are in love.  
• Ain’t that good at hiding it tho.  
• Mondo gets weirded out by Gundham at first, but starts to like him more when he sees the way he loves animals.  
• Gundham is impressed by Mondo’s care for dogs, and is touched when he tears up over his dead dog, Chuck. And he really likes his jacket.  
• After a while, Mondo starts to understand Gundham’s “enchantment table” speak.  
• When Mondo tells Gundham about Chuck’s death, Gundham will give him a new puppy.  
• Bond over love for animals, especially dogs.  
• Gundham may be the first to initiate the relationship, but in a very roundabout way.  
◦ Like “You will be my Assistant Supreme Dark Lord rather than mere servant/friend, mortal!”  
• The Devas definitely approve of Mondo. They like it when he pets them.  
• The Devas like to play in Mondo’s hair too.  
• They’d hide in the collar of his jacket and hair the same way they hide in Gundham’s scarf.  
• Gundham gives Mondo his own set of Devas of Destruction maybe?  
• Good OT3 with Gonta, Peko, Ryoma, Sonia, maybe Ishimaru.  
• Motorcycle rides to the zoo/ pet shop  
• Gundham gets Mondo to love more animals.  
• Both can bond over their lack of their original father being present.  
• They do makeup and hair together!  
• Double dates with Fuyuhiko and Peko.  
• Love looking at cute animals together. Don’t tell anyone though!  
• Mondo helps Gundham take cool pictures of animals for his website.  
• Neither are very touchy-freely at first, but after a while they get less awkward.  
• First they hold hands, then upgrade to hugs, then after a while some kisses.  
• Since Mondo wants to be are carpenter, he would build little houses and pens for Gundham’s animals. Maybe even a cool house, designed to Gundham’s unique specifications of course.  
• To surprise Mondo, Gundham would decorate Mondo’s motorcycle with more “demonic” designs.  
• Gundham would call Mondo, “Dark King.”  
• Mondo would call Gundham, “Pup.”  
• Very cute ship! :)


	5. Togakomaoma Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a cursed ship I saw in a Bransteele Hunger Games event that became a meme on my discord GC. We made some headcanons.

• Cursed OT3 time!  
• This is an ship between Byakuya, Nagito, and Kokichi.  
• I feel like the whole relationship is Kokichi begging for Togami’s attention and Nagito is just being a weirdo.  
• Nagito falls in love with Togami because of how he is symbol of hope and power. Togami could never lose to despair. He likes seeing how unpredictable Kokichi is.  
• Kokichi falls for Nagito and Togami because he is well, Kokichi.  
• Togami is happy to have two gremlins to boss around. And they all like to make things more “interesting” for everyone else.  
• Togami adds some rationality and intelligence to the other two’s more chaotic sides, making them more dangerous and effective together.  
• The “Mean Girls” of Hope’s Peak.  
◦ Byakuya = Regina George  
◦ Kokichi = Karen Smith  
◦ Nagito = Gretchen Wieners  
• Togami just leads his two simps around the school, trolling everyone in their path.  
• They’d pull up to school in Togami’s Lamborghini in suits and sunglasses. Nagito on Togami’s left and Kokichi on his right.  
◦ “I can’t stand to see my boyfriends in commoner’s clothes.”  
• Kokichi would initiate the relationship, Nagito would get on board quickly. Togami would join reluctantly like the tsundere he is, but quickly becomes the leader and lets the others know who wears the pants in this relationship.  
• Togami is annoyed by the antics of the other two, especially Kokichi.  
◦ “Why am I even dating you idiots? Why do I have to babysit you two?!”  
• Kokichi would keep pretending to be dead to get their attention. Nagito kinda laughs it of while Togami gets increasingly more irate.  
• Togami likes buying stuff for his boyfriends.  
• Kokichi is super clingy to both of them. Like if he isn’t getting hugs, piggyback rides, or any sort of attention for longer than 10 minutes he starts whining or “crying.”  
• Nagito usually gives Kokichi piggyback rides while oogling Togami, saying stuff like “Scum like me isn’t worthy to be in the presence of such an esteemed symbol of hope!”  
◦ Togami would be like, “Yeah, your right. You only get a pass cause I love you.” Awkward blush.  
• What about jealousy?  
◦ Kokichi is the most likely to get jealous over every little thing.  
◦ Nagito doesn’t get as jealous easily.  
◦ Togami gets jealous a lot, but tries to hide it, very badly.  
• Togami takes them on expensive “educational and culturally enriching” trips.  
• Nagito and Kokichi argue over who gets to make Togami’s morning tea. Togami prefers Nagito’s tea.  
• Kokichi is better at making coffee for him though.  
• They love playing poker and pool together.  
• Makoto, Hajime, and Shuichi are the unfortunate victims of their pranks and shenanigans.

I’m adding more cuz yeah  
-They browse Reddit together :)  
-Togami sits Kokichi on his lap and reads him the classified case files the Togami Corp has access to. Kokichi loves it and Nagito reads over their shoulders.  
-Togami and Nagito constantly have to deal with Kokichi’s brattyness

-Togami kins Dwight from The Office, Kokichi kins Jim, and Nagito kins Gabe or Toby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
